


Get What You Aim For

by smoochfestmod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoochfestmod/pseuds/smoochfestmod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author/Artist: killerangels13<br/>Songspiration: Whatever Lola Wants - Sarah Vaughan<br/>Prompter: digthewriter<br/>Title: Get What you Aim For<br/>Prompt Number: 28: Whatever Lola Wants<br/>Pairing(s): Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione/Pansy<br/>Summary: Sometimes the goal isn’t always obvious from the start, but once you’ve sighted in on it you can’t think of anything else you’d rather have.<br/>Rating: NC17<br/>Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. Song title, lyrics, and everything else related to it are the property of Sarah Vaughan.<br/>Warning(s): Brief mentions of Het, but no actual story time. Sneaky eight year olds who see too much sometimes.<br/>Epilogue compliant? Nope<br/>Word Count: ~7600<br/>Author's Notes: Dear Prompter, I hope I did your song justice, somehow the boys kept getting off the track I was laying for them even if they did get it together in the end. A big THANK YOU to my beta, L, for her work to make my story more understandable and readable. And to the MODs for bearing with me when RL got in the way and granting an extension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get What You Aim For

Song: Whatever lola wants - Sarah Vaughan

<b>Title:</b> Get What you Aim For

<b>Prompt Number:</b> 28: Whatever Lola Wants

<b>Pairing(s):</b> Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione/Pansy

<b>Summary:</b>  Sometimes the goal isn’t always obvious from the start, but once you’ve sighted in on it you can’t think of anything else you’d rather have.

<b>Rating:</b> NC17

<b>Disclaimer:</b> All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. Song title, lyrics, and everything else related to it are the property of Sarah Vaughan.

<b>Warning(s):</b>  Brief mentions of Het, but no actual story time. Sneaky eight year olds who see too much sometimes.

<b>Epilogue compliant?</b> Nope

<b>Word Count:</b> ~7600

<b>Author's Notes:</b> Dear Prompter, I hope I did your song justice, somehow the boys kept getting off the track I was laying for them even if they did get it together in the end. A big THANK YOU to my beta, L, for her work to make my story more understandable and readable. And to the MODs for bearing with me when RL got in the way and granting an extension.

  


Draco still wasn’t sure why he let Pansy talk him into coming to this charity event. It was for Muggles, or more precisely, for the recognition and education of Muggle orphans that exhibit magical tendencies. That was the only reason he had given in, to show his support for the continued rebuilding of both worlds since the war.

 

Draco continued to flip through his program, reading the bios trying to determine if anyone sounded interesting. It was hard to tell as they didn’t include photographs, but he presumed that was the point, to bid for someone based on their merit not their looks. There were a few that sounded like they could be interesting; he would have to wait and see what they looked like. After all, he did have standards that needed to be kept.

 

Draco would never admit it out loud, but a short fling with a Muggle might be just what he needed. Ever since the war the only people he could find to date weren’t exactly ideal. Most just wanted to be seen with a ‘reformed bad boy’ or were hoping they could get something to sell to the Prophet.

 

When he would get really desperate, hitting up some of the Muggle clubs weren’t bad, but they were usually just for a one off and there wasn’t the connection that he liked to have with his partner. He wouldn’t delude himself that someone would want to settle down with him, but to have someone who would be around regularly for some intelligent conversation or a game of chess shouldn’t be too much to ask for.

 

Draco was pulled from his musings when someone sat down next to him. Glancing around he saw the patrons starting to take their seats, indicating the proceedings were about to begin.

 

“Quite the impressive crowd here,” the portly gentleman next to him commented. “Will be tough competition, but I’m hopeful to get someone good. Young and adventurous would be nice, we’ll just have to see what they have.”

 

They were about half way through the evening and Draco wasn’t very impressed with the offerings. His neighbor was enjoying himself and offering bids on various bachelors, but had yet to win any. Draco himself had yet to make a single bid.

 

“Our next bachelor this evening is quite the catch,” the Emcee introduced. “He doesn’t let his ‘boring desk job’ slow him down any. To stay fit and active he helps with junior league practices evenings and weekends. With more than one team…”

 

Draco stopped listening as none other than Harry Potter walked out onto the stage. It had been a few years since Draco had seen Potter, but those years had been good to the other man. He’d also gained a fashion sense, if his outfit that evening was anything to judge by.

 

“Sold.” The gavel smacked against the podium bringing Draco back to the present. He had no idea how much Potter had brought in for the evening or even who his date was. What Draco did know was that he wasn’t going to be going home with a date that evening, but would have to look Potter up at a later date.

 

~**~**~

 

“Draco darling,” Pansy kissed his cheek in greeting before sitting opposite him, “how was the auction last night? Did you find anything you liked?” The tea cup she raised to her lips didn’t quite hide the knowing grin or the twinkle in her eye.

 

“There were a few that might have been interesting, but no, I came home empty handed with my purse still full.” Draco figured he could best her at her game, or at least get her to tell him the real reason he went there.

 

“There wasn’t anyone there who you were interested in at all? That’s surprising, or not, given that your tastes only seem to run in one direction.”

 

Setting his own cup down Draco gave her an appraising look, “And what direction is that, my dear?”

 

“Dark, heroic, shaggable, in short, Harry Potter. And don’t try to convince me otherwise, it just won’t work. I’ve see all the men you bring home, and some that you haven’t. They could all have a go at a Harry Potter look-a-like contest, but would fall woefully short. And if they don’t fit into that category they are the complete opposite and are usually only good for getting a quickie in the back room of one of the lovely clubs you like to visit. Don’t scowl at me; you know I speak the truth.”

 

Realizing he was scowling, Draco made an effort to soften and relax his features. He had been aware that all his potential partners had similar features, but didn’t appreciate Pansy pointing them out. “So was this auction an attempt to get me to broaden my tastes?”

 

“No silly, it was so you could actually spend a night with Potter and get it out of your system. Honestly, was he not there last night?”

 

“So you knew he was going to be there?”

 

“Of course I knew, why do you think I told you to go? Don’t tell me you let him go with someone else? Oh, wait, you already did. Well I can’t help you anymore.”

 

After Pansy left, Draco stayed out in the garden thinking about all she had said. In school he had admitted his crush on Potter to her in one of his weak moments. Then during the final battle when Potter had rescued him and pulled him onto the broom he couldn’t believe his luck. Nor could he get the feel of Potter pressed to him out of his mind. There were more than a few nights he had woken to soaked sheets with the fading dream of Potter’s toned body wrapped around his slipping from his mind.

 

But Potter was always seen with the Weasley girl or some other girl, so Draco had given up and tried to quench the craving in other ways. But if what Pansy said and his presence in the auction last night was any indication, he just might have a chance to at least get a chance with Potter. He just had to figure out how to get noticed.

 

He couldn’t drop in on Potter at work; he didn’t even know where he worked. His bio in the program said desk job, but that could be anything. Draco was sure he didn’t work at the Ministry as he never saw him when he was there, but that was all he knew. But the emcee had said something about coaching the junior league; there was a junior Quidditch group that met in the park off Diagon Ally, perhaps he could start there.

 

~**~**~

 

It took him a few days to work up a reason to be in the park, but when Draco visited his mother for lunch she was telling him about his young cousin who had a match that evening. Draco had only met his cousin a few times that he could recall, but it was the best reason he’d come up with.

 

When he found himself discarding a third outfit that evening he was mad at himself and pulled on the first one he’d rejected then Apparated to Diagon. The match had already started so he didn’t draw a lot of attention, and it was easy to spot his Aunt Andromeda in the stands. Making his way to her he was surprised to see his mother there as well.

 

“Draco, darling, so glad you could join us. And just in time too, Teddy’s team plays next.”

 

After greeting both ladies Draco sat down to watch the game. He supposed they had been good matches, but he spent the entire time watching Potter on his broom and half answering when he was asked a question.

 

When the match was over he went down to the pitch with his mother and aunt to greet Teddy. Of course Teddy was attached to Potter, so naturally Draco was forced to say hello. Potter looked even better up close, being all wind ruffled and smelling of air, broomstick, and man. Draco didn’t hear most of the conversation but found himself agreeing to get ice cream from Fortescue’s with everyone.

 

“What did you think of the teams, Malfoy? This is the first time I’ve see you out to watch.”

 

“It was interesting,” Draco wasn’t at all sure how to answer as he hadn’t actually watched most of it. “Some of them show real talent. How often do you meet?”

 

“Each team meets three times a week. We have matches on Saturday afternoons and the occasional evening.”

 

“You should come watch me playing, Draco. Harry always takes us for ice cream after.”

 

“I’m sure Draco is very busy, and I’m not sure he likes ice cream as his is all melted,” Potter interjected before Draco had the opportunity to answer.

 

Looking down Draco noticed that his ice cream had indeed melted as he had forgotten about it. But a little bit of melted ice cream was worth an open invitation to see Potter again. “I’m not all that busy; I could make some time to come by again. And you can owl me and let me know when you have a match coming up.”

 

They sat there for a bit longer until Andromeda declared it bed time for Teddy. The all left together and Draco was surprised when Potter followed him down the Ally to the Leaky. Everyone said hi to Potter as they passed through and for once Draco didn’t feel like he was being glared at. When they got to the street Potter fell into step beside him and Draco thought maybe he’d get to find out where he lived, but they reached Draco’s flat first and with a “See you round Malfoy.” Potter just kept walking.

 

~**~**~

 

Friday evening Draco was back at the park to watch Teddy practice. He tried not to be too disappointed when Potter wasn’t there, but he was able to actually watch Teddy playing and discovered that he was pretty good. On the way to Fortescue’s Teddy informed him that “Harry was on a date so wouldn’t be there for ice cream, but that was okay because Gram had money to get it that night.”

 

When they walked in though, Potter was standing at the counter waiting for their regular order. Draco was surprised that Potter knew what he’d like, but there was a caramel and strawberry sundae waiting for him.

 

While they ate, Teddy told Potter everything that he'd missed from practice and then asked if he’d had a good date, because he was home rather early.

 

“It was pleasant; we caught an early movie then went for Thai. But he knew I had a standing ice cream date so here I am, you didn’t think I’d miss ice cream did you?”

 

“You haven’t been on a date is a while so I wasn’t sure. Will he come see my match tomorrow?”

 

“No, I don’t think he will, this was a one-time meeting as a favour.”

 

“Oh. Will you come Draco? I’m playing keeper and that’s my best spot.”

 

After agreeing to go to the match and finishing their ice cream it was time to head home. Draco was surprised when both Harry and Teddy walked with him to the Leaky, but that’s as far as they went. Teddy informed him he was staying with Harry that night and they were taking the floo. Draco tried to listen when the destination was called out, but didn’t quite catch it so he figured it was probably under Fidelius or something similar. But he wouldn’t let that bother him, Teddy liked to talk so he just had to find a way to get the boy alone then he could get some much needed information.

 

An opportunity presented itself when Narcissa invited Andromeda and Teddy over for tea Sunday afternoon. When they were done with tea Draco could tell Teddy was getting bored so offered to take him out to the practice pitch they had in the garden. Draco had a house elf search for the practice broom he was sure was still around and then the two of them went out to toss the quaffle around a bit.

 

“I wish I could have my own pitch. But Gram doesn’t want me flying by myself and Harry doesn’t have enough space.”

 

“Then why don’t you owl me whenever you want to practice and we’ll come here? After all, someone needs to use it.”

 

“Really? That would be neat. Harry takes me to the park when he can, but sometimes he gets too busy.”

 

“Yes really. What is it that…Harry…does anyway?” the name was strange but not unpleasant to say, and Draco figured if they were going to see each other with Teddy around they should probably get used to it. And his name had sounded so nice when Potter, no, Harry, had said it the other evening.

 

“I don’t know what he really does,” Teddy’s answer pulled him out of his thoughts. “He works for orphans, both magical and Muggle, and organizes parties sometimes. He gets dates from the parties, but I don’t get to meet most of them. Gram keeps asking him why he won’t find someone and settle down, Harry just laughs and says he’s too young for that. But sometimes he looks real sad after and I think maybe he wants to but hasn’t found the right person.”

 

Before Draco could respond to that a house elf was there to inform them “It was time for Master Teddy to be heading home.” Draco walked with Teddy back inside and said good-bye to his aunt. After they left he sat with his mother for a bit, but was too distracted to hold a real conversation so even she sent him away.

 

Back at his flat Draco had room to pace while he thought. So Harry’s ‘boring desk job’ was running a charity to help Muggle orphans who show magical talent. He didn’t know why he hadn’t seen it before, probably because he hadn’t cared. That was why Pansy wanted him to attend the event; that sly witch, she knew more than she let on some days.

 

A quick floo call informed him that she was out so he left a message for her to call when she got in. It was almost nine when she called, but Draco invited her through.

 

“Really Draco, what was so important it couldn’t wait until morning?”

 

“How much do you about Potter? What was the real reason you wanted me to go to the auction?”

 

“It was Granger’s idea to get you to go. I’m still not sure why but since I knew it would do you good I was all for it. As for what Potter does day to day, I don’t know. Why the sudden interest in the boy hero?”

 

“When did you start talking to Granger? And it’s not a sudden interest, I’m just curious. There wasn’t much in his bio from the program.”

 

“Do stop trying to kid yourself darling. It was quite the spectacle at school, the two of you with all your repressed sexual tension. Then instead of taking the opportunity to do anything about it you both hide from the world and try to deny it, all while seeking out a copy of what you really want.”

 

“You seem to know quite a bit about Potter all of a sudden. And you still didn’t tell me when you became friends with Granger.”

 

“I wouldn’t say we’re friends exactly. I’m friendlier with Weasley, I will say, but Granger’s not bad either.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Oh Draco, do try to keep up. I’ve been fucking Weasley for months now. When she’s not working too hard or is feeling adventurous Granger will join us. She’s rather inventive for a Gryffindor I must say.”

 

“That’s an image I could have done without,” Draco said, collapsing back into his chair. Then he was on his feet and striding over to the liquor cabinet. He held up a glass for Pansy, but she declined.

 

“It was quite brilliant the first time when she came home and found us, I was sure we were both in for it. But she just started stripping and joined us. Anyway, about two weeks ago Weasley was bemoaning the fact that Potter was throwing himself into work again because his latest fling turned out to be less than stellar. That the only time he had any good dates was from these auctions he hosted from time to time. To which I said it would be a hoot if Draco went to one and was able to purchase the date. Then either both of you would be satisfied or there would be a record explosion.”

 

“You said it was Granger’s idea.” Having given up on propriety Draco just took the bottle back to his seat.

 

“Oh it was. She’d given me the information on his next auction and we needed to get you there. Then you blow it and don’t even make a bid on him. Honestly Draco, do I have to do everything for you?”

 

“You could get me the date for the next one, if you’re so inclined to help.”

 

“Oh very well. Expect my owl next week some time. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Without waiting for a reply Pansy helped herself to the floo powder and was gone.

 

Trying not to think too much on the Pansy-Granger-Weasley situation Draco started to plan his next move. Teddy had invited him to practices and matches so it wouldn’t be unusual for him to show up, but it would if Teddy wasn’t there. He could throw in some flirting, but not too much or Potter might think he’s up to something. And that’s another thing; he would have to start thinking of him as Harry and not Potter. Shouldn’t be too hard.

 

~**~**~

 

Tuesday evening Draco found himself stuck in a meeting with the goblins so that by the time he got out and to the park practice was over. He made his way down to Fortescue’s and walked in just as the other were finishing ordering.

 

“Teddy, you already ordered your ice cream; you don’t need a second one.”

 

“But it’s not for me Gram, it’s for Draco when he gets here.”

 

“Draco is very busy and may not make all your practices and matches. And we can’t order ice cream for someone who isn’t here.”

 

“But I am here; I couldn’t miss ice cream after missing practice.”

 

“Draco!” Teddy flung himself at Draco while Harry and Andromeda collected the ice creams. While they ate Teddy told Draco everything that he had missed from practice.

 

When Draco had finished his ice cream he stretched, brushing his leg against Harry’s under the table. Harry gave a start but covered it well, casting a glance in Draco’s direction. When they left that night Harry walked with Draco to his place again.

 

The rest of the week followed the same pattern, Draco would show up for Teddy’s practices and games then have him over for tea on Sunday and they would go out and use the pitch at the Manor. It was two weeks before he got an owl from Pansy; the next auction was to be the following week at a banquet hall on the north edge of SoHo. Harry had to wait until he had enough bachelors so it was always unpredictable when they would be.

 

The night of the auction arrived and Draco was ready, or at least he told himself he was. He wasn’t sure that Harry wouldn’t be able to see him during the bidding or when he found out who his date would be, but it was too late to worry about all of that. He wasn’t sure if they took payment in just Muggle money or if they worked in galleons too, nor did he have any idea how much he might need. He would take a little of both with him, he really should have paid more attention last time. Looking at the clock he realized he’d miss it all together if he didn’t get going, and then Pansy would kill him.

 

Walking into the room Draco recognized a few of the patrons from the last time, including the gentleman he had been sitting next to. Grabbing a drink from a passing waiter he made the rounds of the room before finding an optimal seat. Flipping through the program he easily found Harry’s bio from what he remembered from last time and what he now knew. He was surprised he hadn’t recognized it before, but then he had presumed all the bachelors were Muggles.

 

“They've got a good selection tonight,” the same portly gentleman sat down next to Draco. “Perhaps we’ll both find what we want this time, eh?”

 

Before Draco could respond the Emcee was walking out on stage and the evening got started. Again Draco’s neighbor made bids, but didn’t win any. Draco was convinced he just liked driving the bids up. Finally Harry was up for bid. Draco didn’t want to seem too anxious so he let the bidding go a couple rounds before joining in. Before long it was just two of them going back and forth. He could tell by the look on Harry’s face this was the highest he’d been before, he was also trying to pinpoint where the bidders were. Eventually the other bidder dropped out and Draco found himself paying three hundred and seventy pounds for a date with Harry Potter.

 

“I don’t think I’ve seen bidding like that in a while. You got yourself a good one there, if you can get him to agree to a second date you’ll be all set. Oh, here comes a good one, perhaps this will be my turn.”

 

Turning his attention back to the auction Draco started thinking of possible date ideas. It would have to be a night Teddy didn’t have practice, and maybe someplace public so Harry couldn’t hex him on sight. Best not to plan too much, see how it went and be flexible based on what happened and how Harry reacts.

 

Before he knew it the auction was over and Draco made his way to the clerk. Most patrons didn’t bring the money with them so he was given notice on how to send his bank draft and information to contact his date. He pocketed both papers and would send the payment notice to his solicitor when he got home. Right now he was still too exhilarated to go home so he walked the few blocks to SoHo Square and found a bench with enough light to read by. Sitting down he pulled out the paper with Harry’s information on it.

 

Draco wasn’t sure if he was surprised or not at what was given. It was mostly the same as his program bio, but with specifics about evenings he was free. There was also a brief mention of Teddy so the date would know there were other commitments that could crop up suddenly, but nothing really on likes and dislikes that could help him with date ideas. He had three weeks before they had to have something arranged so there was time to come up with a plan. The challenge would be going to Teddy’s practices and matches between now and then and not give anything away.

 

The local night life was starting to rev up so Draco decided it was time to head home. He had enough to think about and needed to start looking at plans. Crossing though the park there was a newspaper caught on one of the benches that gave him an idea. He would look though the Muggle papers for something that sounded interesting. It would have the advantage of being they couldn’t use magic and might even throw Harry off from guessing who his date was.

 

~**~**~

 

By the middle of the following week Draco didn’t have anything and was beginning to worry. He was afraid Harry would know something was up because he would get fidgety in the evenings; the other day Teddy had asked what was wrong and he passed it off as complications and troubles at work.

 

On the other hand Harry was responding to his subtle flirting so he had hopes of getting through the date in one piece. But getting to the date was starting to become the problem. As Draco walked from his place to the Leaky that evening on his way to the park a poster in a shop window caught his eye. There was going to be a Fun Fair at Finsbury Park next weekend; he would have to look into it first, but the poster made it look promising as a date opportunity. With a possible plan now Draco’s steps were lighter and he had quite a good time. Teddy’s team did really well and managed to win both their matches.

 

Everyone was in good spirits when they went for ice cream. Teddy was enthusiastically rehashing both matches so Draco didn’t feel bad for tuning most of it out. Of course that meant he didn’t know when the topic changed and Harry ended up kicking him under the table.

 

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

 

“The fun fair’s in town next weekend, Harry always takes me on the bank holiday as there’s no practice or matches that day. You should join us, its loads of fun with rides and games. And all sorts of junk food too.”

 

“I don’t want to impose on your time with Harry if that’s your tradition.”

 

“Ron and Hermione join us too so you wouldn’t be imposing. Think about it, Teddy has a tendency to jump in head first without looking.”

 

That evening Harry went home with Teddy and Andromeda so Draco walked by himself and it gave him time to think. He know knew his idea of going to the fun fair for the date would most likely be met with approval, and would give Draco a chance to visit before meeting the whole group of them there. Of course he’d have to wait a few days before sending the invitation, and would have to be careful how he worded it.

 

~**~**~

 

In the end Draco didn’t have to worry about the actual wording, he just had to give the basic information to the clerk and she took care of the communications. When Draco got the reply back that the date and time had been accepted he was both relieved and nervous. Being unsure if he could make it through Teddy’s match the evening before the date he sent an owl on Friday saying he wouldn’t be there but wished him luck and that the two of them would get ice cream one day soon.

 

Saturday morning Draco Apperated out to Finsbury Park to check out the location and see if things were set up yet. The fair was set up, but it was too early to let the people in which Draco was expecting. But they did have the admission prices posted so he made note of those and then went to see his solicitor to get the correct conversion.

 

After a quick lunch Draco set about getting ready. From the look of the fair it was a casual place, but he was going to be on a date so wanted to look nice. He thought about flooing Pansy for advice, but quickly discarded that idea. He thought about what he’d seen Harry wearing at practices and figured he would probably show up without going home to change first. With that thought in mind, and trying not to think about Harry showering between practice and the date, Draco took another look at his closet. He settled on a pair of designer jeans paired with a fitted t-shirt and button down.

 

He was ready twenty minutes early and Apperated out to try to get there before Harry. The late afternoon crowd was bigger than he’d thought it might be, but that could work to his advantage. As he got closer to the gate he could see that Harry was already there, leaning against the fence talking to the ticket taker. Draco must have made more noise than he thought as he approached them, he was about to call a greeting when Harry turned around. Draco paused a beat trying to get a reading; he wasn’t smiling but wasn’t frowning either, his eyes were guarded but not accusing, and his posture was relaxed, but that could just be for show.

 

“Draco.”

 

“Harry. Shall we?” Draco gestured at the ticket booth to indicate he still had to pay the admission.

 

“Lead on. Talk to you later, Paul,” Harry fell in step beside him. Once Draco had paid the admission and they were in the fair he had no idea what they should do. Even though he tried to be confident some of his uncertainty must have shown.

 

“You’ve never been to a fun fair have you?”

 

“It’s not really the type of thing a Malfoy would do growing up.”

 

“That’s true. I think the best way to experience it is to walk the whole thing first and see what you really want to do; that way you know what’s here and can sort of pace yourself.”

 

Draco thought this was good advice and so they slowly strolled around the fair. He tried to take everything in without looking like a first year at the sorting feast.

 

“Teddy was disappointed you know. He’s grown quite attached to you. Though next time you might want a more valid excuse; goblins don't hold meetings on Saturdays so you’re lucky he doesn’t know that.”

 

“So you weren’t surprised when I showed up? How long have you known?”

 

“Since the auction; Kate wanted to make sure I was okay with it. She’s a good assistant, if a little overprotective sometimes. When we have magical patrons in she lets me know if one of them made bids on me, we’ve had a few who had other reasons for wanting to get me on my own. How about you, why did you want to get me alone at a crowded fun fair?”

 

“Pansy.”

 

The tension seemed to break as Harry let out a laugh at his one word answer. When he turned to Draco he was smiling and the life was back in his eyes. “She’s definitely something. When Ron told me what they were doing I was concerned, but they are adults and can make their own choices. Well come on then, let me show you the joys of a fun fair.”

 

Draco didn’t remember when he had last had such a good time. They went on some of the rides, mostly the ones Teddy would drag them to on Monday, played a few games and ate fair food. Wanting something more substantial for dinner they headed back to London. Harry suggested an Indian place he hadn’t been to in a while so they headed there. It turned out to be just a couple blocks from Draco’s place so Harry walked him home after.

 

“Will we still see you on Monday? Or did you get too much fair this afternoon?”

 

“I’ll be there, can’t disappoint Teddy twice in one weekend.” After a moment of standing there Draco reached out and pulled Harry in for a kiss. It wasn’t a long one, but there was a spark. Before he could get carried away Draco pulled back. “Thank you Harry, good night.”

 

~*~*~

 

Draco made sure he was at the manor before Teddy and Andromeda arrived Sunday afternoon. He was glad he did, when Teddy walked in he was looking very down, but lit up when he saw Draco sitting there. All through tea he rehashed the match for Draco’s benefit. When he got done he asked how Draco’s meeting had been and Draco was sure his mother and aunt both knew it had been a sham and were interested in the answer as well.

 

“It was just boring. The goblins when they get started just go on and on. And it was such a nice day; I wish I had been able to be there to watch you play. Why don’t we go play on the pitch and you can show me your new moves?”

 

As they left his mother gave him a look saying they would talk later, but he wasn’t worried. Once on brooms Teddy showed Draco what he had learned; it was a rather tricky keeper’s maneuver and Draco was impressed that Teddy could do it. If he kept up with practice he could make the house team easy when he want to Hogwarts in a few years.

 

“Are you still coming to the fair tomorrow? Harry was sad when you weren’t there yesterday and I know he’d really like it if you came. I think he likes you, he smiles more when you’re around and is happier.”

 

“I am planning to come tomorrow. Can you keep a secret?” When Teddy nodded and moved in to hear it. Draco leaned in too, “I think Harry likes me too.”

 

They flew for a bit longer until Andromeda called Teddy in to go home. Draco made his excuses to his mother and skipped out before she could interrogate him. With no plans for the evening Draco thought he’d cook that night and maybe find a movie to watch. It was a good plan and might have worked if Draco wasn’t so distracted. Kids always picked up more than adults thought they did and for Teddy to say that Harry liked Draco must make it true.

 

Draco was pulled from his musings as the smell of burnt sauce wafted through the air. Quickly turning off the burner he pushed open the small window to try and push some of the smell and smoke out. He didn’t have enough ingredients to start a new batch so ended up with plain noodles and garlic bread for dinner.

 

Trying to find a movie didn’t work either, there wasn’t anything that looked or sounded interesting enough. Turning the telly off he refilled his wine glass and got a book hoping that might hold his attention. Just a few pages in he found his attention wandering and couldn’t remember what he’d just read. Giving up on trying to read he looked at the clock to see how late it was. It was going on ten so he figured it would be okay to shower and head to bed without feeling like he was turning in early. Finishing his wine he took the glass back to the kitchen and headed for the bathroom. He started the shower while he got out pajamas and a towel.

 

Stepping into the spray he turned the temperature up a little and let it run down his shoulders and back. Another half step back and it was running down his chest and stomach. Closing his eyes he lifted his hands to follow the water’s path. As he stopped to rub at his nipples his cock started to take an interest in the proceedings. Running his hands down his stomach he let one continue to drift lower while the other reached out for some lotion. The combination of lotion and water left him quite slick and allowed his hand to move freely.

 

Reaching out he pressed his other hand against the wall so he could lean into his hand a little more. He let himself get lost in imagining a talented mouth wrapped around his cock, doing sinfully delectable things. He saw himself looking down at a head of messy black hair, and just as he was about to come his partner would look up at him with intense green eyes.

 

With a startled cry Draco came harder than he had in a while. His fantasies had never been so detailed before and he knew that he was lost. Pansy was right, he’d had a thing for Harry since school and now he was within his grasp.

 

Finishing his shower he got ready for bed and tried not to think about what he would do if things didn’t work out with Harry. He would just have to see what happened and hopefully wouldn’t make a fool of himself tomorrow.

 

~*~*~

 

Draco had a great time at the fair with everyone. Harry had been right about what rides Teddy would drag them to and was glad he’d ridden a few of them with Harry on Saturday. It wasn’t that hard to be nice to Weasley and Granger either, after a strained greeting Teddy kept them too busy to do anything but follow.

 

By late afternoon they had done all the rides, some more than once, played the games and even won some, and filled themselves with fair food. When they left the fair Weasley and Granger went their own way. Draco was going to head off as well when Teddy asked him if he wanted to join them for dinner. Andromeda said he didn’t have to, tried to tell Teddy that Draco couldn’t do everything with them and probably had plans. Harry silently quirked a brow as if to ask if he would care to join them. Not having any other plans Draco said he would to which Teddy declared it pizza night.

 

Harry and Draco sat in the booth watching as Teddy tried to show Andromeda how to play the games machines and waiting for their pizza. Harry stretched an arm across the booth back and leaned in closer to Draco, “Was it everything you expected?”

 

Unsettled by the sudden nearness Draco was thrown by the quiet question. “What?”

 

“Running around the fun fair with Teddy, was it everything you expected?”

 

“I didn’t really have any expectations, so you could say it exceeded them. Although, I’m not so sure about this pizza thing.”

 

Harry pulled away laughing as their pizza arrived and the other two came back to join them. Pizza night turned out to be okay and Draco rather enjoyed it, even if Teddy told him he ate it wrong. He didn’t see a problem with eating it with a fork and knife, but according to Teddy it just wasn’t done.

 

As they were finishing up and Andromeda settled the bill Harry was scribbling something on a napkin. Before Draco had a chance to read it Harry had folded it up and stuffed it in his pocket. Once outside Teddy was bouncing down the sidewalk toward the Underground Station that would take them closest to home. It wasn’t too far out of the way so Draco walked with them. He and Harry stopped at the top of the stairs while Andromeda caught up with Teddy, who was already half way down.

 

Looking around to see who might be around Harry pulled Draco in for a quick kiss. “I better go before he causes too much trouble.” Pulling back Harry followed them down. Dazed and confused, Draco stood there for a few minutes before finding a deserted ally and Apparating home.

 

For an almost second date it didn’t go to bad and Draco was confident there would be more to come. Going into the bedroom he started emptying his pockets of the day’s gewgaws when he pulled out a napkin he was sure he hadn’t put there. Opening it up he found it was the napkin Harry had been scribbling on before they left the restaurant. Only it wasn’t scribbles, it was an address,

<I>Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Floo unlocked 9:30pm</I>

 

Draco had been right, Harry’s house was under Fidelius and he now had the invitation to visit. Glancing at the clock he saw that he had almost an hour before he was expected, or could even get through. He tried reading to pass the time, but the book just wouldn’t hold his interest. He settled for just sitting there thinking and imagining what Harry’s house looked like. The address seemed vaguely familiar, but Draco couldn’t place it.

The alarm charm he’d set went off and he prepared to floo over. Stepping out of the fireplace he was surprised to find himself in a receiving room like only the old wizarding houses had. Either Harry was old fashioned, which Draco doubted, or he had managed to procure an old wizarding house, which seemed more likely.

 

“Kreacher is being pleased to show Master Draco to the parlor.”

 

Draco started when the voice spoke from around his knee. He hadn’t taken Harry for the kind to keep house elves, especially one this old and wizened. But as he didn’t know where he was going the only option was to follow. As Draco was led down the hall he affirmed that Harry did indeed have an old wizarding house, one that tugged at his memories. He couldn’t place why until they got to the parlor and he saw the family tree tapestry; it was the old Black house. He had only visited once or twice as a child, but the place was memorable and so the house elf must have come with it.

 

“Thank you Kreacher, we’re all set.” Draco tuned back in as Harry dismissed the house elf. “I’m glad you came, would you like a drink?”

 

“That would be nice, thank you. How’d you get possession of the Black house?”

 

Harry laughed as he poured the drinks. “Sirius Black was my Godfather and left it to me in his will. For a time we were using it at the headquarters for the Order.” Harry handed Draco his drink and gave him a kiss before taking his hand and leading him to the sofa. “It took quite a bit of work, but it’s finally livable and I’m not afraid to have Teddy over occasionally. Getting the house elf heads and Walburga’s portrait off the walls proved the most challenging, but we managed to do it.”

 

“Is Teddy here now?”

 

“No, that’s why you couldn’t come over earlier. He was supposed to, but I told him I had a date but that I would get him ready for bed at Andromeda’s first. I didn’t tell him you were my date, I figured to leave that honor to you.”

 

When Draco had finished his drink Harry took it from him and set both glasses on the coffee table. Turning back to Draco, Harry backed him into the corner and closed in for a kiss. They let themselves become enthralled in each other, managing to stretch out on the sofa and become entwined together. Eventually they had to break for air, Draco realized that he was quite hard and judging by the pressure at his hip, Harry was as well.

 

“Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, what is it that you have come for?” Harry moved to nibbling on Draco’s neck as he asked his question.

 

Draco had trouble focusing with all the awakened sensations Harry was causing, but he was eventually able to form a coherent thought. “You, Harry, I’ve come for you.”

 

“And what makes you think you can have me?” Harry was slowly undoing the buttons on Draco’s shirt and exploring his smooth chest as he bared it.

 

“I’m Draco Malfoy, and I always get what I aim for.” Draco pulled Harry up to reclaim his lips and set to work to rid Harry of his clothes.

 

Before long both parties were naked and rubbing against each other. Draco needed more; wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist in invitation he was rewarded when Harry cast a hasty lubrication and stretching charm. Canting his hips up further Draco felt the tip of Harry’s cock seeking entrance and reached down to help guide him in. It had been a while since Draco had been with anyone but he wouldn’t let slight pain keep him from enjoying the moment.

 

Harry took his time and by the time he was fully ensconced Draco didn’t know how he would hold out without making a fool of himself. But then Harry started moving, slowly pulling out and thrusting back in with quick efficient movements. Sitting up a little Harry moved Draco’s leg from his waist to his shoulders before leaning back in to steel panting kisses.

 

At the new angle Harry managed to brush against Draco’s prostate, causing stars to explode behind his eyes. Crying out Draco dug his heals into Harry’s back as he tried to grab fistfuls of the sofa cushions.

 

“Gods Harry, close, so close,” Draco wasn’t sure if what he was making made any sense, but since Harry reached between them to work his weeping cock he figured he had said something that was at least understandable. A few more thrusts combined with perfectly timed twists of Harry’s hand had Draco coming harder than he had in a long time. Throwing his head back he cried out as pleasure coursed through his body; through the haze he could feel Harry making a few fast and shallow thrusts as he climaxed to join Draco.

 

They lay there panting and trying to recover for a few minutes before Draco had to move his legs, as they were starting to get that tingling feeling of going to sleep. Harry sat up and Draco lowered his legs and reached for his wand to give them a quick cleaning.

 

“You aim high, Draco Malfoy, but you can be satisfied that you have obtained your goal this time. Let’s go shower and seek out the comfort of my bed before we continue.”

 

Pulling Draco up with him, Harry gave him a deep kiss before leading him out of the parlor and upstairs to even more pleasures.  

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT OR COMMENT BELOW!](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/158764.html)

 


End file.
